Aprendiendo a dejar el orgullo
by Beluuchy-chan
Summary: "…Y fue en esa noche en donde un Uchiha pudo ganarle a aquel orgullo que no lo dejaba disfrutar de la calidez humana"


**"Aprendiendo a dejar el orgullo"**

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Raintign: M

"…Y fue en esa noche en donde un Uchiha pudo ganarle a aquel orgullo que no lo dejaba disfrutar de la calidez humana"

….

FlashBack

Las clases están por terminar y en estos últimos días he estado muy atareado, y mas teniendo a un teme como Naruto en el mismo salón, es fastidioso. Eran las 15:00 de la tarde y estábamos en receso, aprovecharía este momento he iría a la biblioteca a sacar un libro de Biología, pero tuve que cambiar de planes al sentir un ruido de celular en mi bolcillo, tuve que atender, ya sabia de quien se trataba, Sakura.

Sasuke: Hola?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun? Soy Sakura, te llame para preguntarte si puedes venir hoy después de clases?  
Sasuke: Hmp! De acuerdo!

Sakura: Te espero a las 21:00hs. Te amo!

Sasuke: Igual yo!

Al no sentir mas la voz de sakura, me dije a mi mismo, "aparte de Naruto, me tengo aguantar a una novia que quiere que la vea cada 5min."

Fin FlashBack

….

Salí de la preparatoria como es común todos los días a las 20:00hs. Llegue a casa, y me sorprendí ya que no había nadie en ella, deduje que Itachi estaría en casa de Deidara pero no se en donde estarían mis padres, igual, no me interesa, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, abrí el armario para preparar ropa, escogí ponerme una camisa negra y un vaquero rasgado, e ir a tomar una ducha. Al finalizar me dirigí hacia la cocina ya que tenia mucha hambre, tome mi celular que se encontraba sobre la mesa y me fije la hora, 20:40 tome mi mochila rápidamente para dirigirme a casa de Sakura.

Despues de unos 30 minutos había llegado, me atendió la misma Sakura.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, viniste, como estas?

Sasuke: Bien…

Sakura: Pasa… Mis padres no se encuentran, tuvieron un viaje de improvisto, y aproveche este tiempo para poder estar ambos a solar, nunca podemos.

Sasuke: hmp!

Entre a su hogar y me senté en el sofá, mientras ella iría a la cocina a preparar unas bebidas. Me encontraba muy aburrido esperando, no podía creer cuanto demoraba en preparar aquellas bebidas, así que prendí el televisor justo en frente de mi, cogí el control remoto a mi lado para cambiar de canal, pero algo me llamo la atención, un celular rosa estaba al lado del control, en la pantalla se podía observar un texto, un mensaje? Podría ser? Hmp! Pero quien? Observe con vista hacia la cocina y Sakura seguía allí, a si que con audacia tome el celular y en él decía, "Nuevo mensaje de Sasori-kun" sin poder entender el motivo del mensaje lo observe mas detalladamente, el mensaje decía, "No te olvides nena mañana por la mañana ;) " Termine de leer la ultima palabra y no aguante ni 3 segundos, un odio se apodero de mi, con euforia arroje el celular contra la pared, se escucho el "plaf" desde la cocina y apareció Sakura, la observe, un gesto de duda reinaba en su rostro y me pregunto.

Sakura: Sucede algo?

Esas dulces palabras tan sumisas se penetraron en mis oídos, pero no deje de estar furioso sino que empeore, jamás había sentido algo así, y menos por una chica, no me encontraba enojado con ella, y tampoco tenia ganas de abrasarla, aunque muy pocas veces salen abrazos de mi parte, soy un Uchiha y los Uchiha sabemos bien que las chicas vienen a nosotros. Undido en mis pensamientos observo que Sakura se aproxima hacia su celular y lo levanta del suelo al cual había caído, su cara parecía dudosa, pero mientras sus dedos se movían y sus ojos iban de arriba hacia abajo, cabía a un gesto de sorpresa, en frente de ella me encontraba yo, tieso y nervioso, pero a la vez como león sin haber comido una semana. Note que sakura abriría su dulce boca para decir algo, pero sin razón alguna, como si de mi instinto se tratare hable yo primero interrumpiendo lo que ella diría, y dije.

Sasuke: Desde cuando te escribes con Sasori?

Mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras mi respiración se agitaba y mis labios temblaban, la veía a ella y sentía dolor, tristeza, miedo, miedo de no tenerla en mis brazos miedo de lo que llegara a pasar, me conocía, pero no se hasta que punto.

Sakura: Sasuke yo…

Su voz se oía ahogada y tímida, acaso tenia que confesarme algo? Acaso me había invitado para contarme que ya no me quiere en su vida? O que consiguió a otra persona? A Sasori? No sabia que hacer sumergido en la duda le ordene:

Sasuke: Contéstame!

Ella se encontraba callada, no respondía, inclinaba su rostro hacia el suelo con gesto de decepción. El odio se apodero de mi y me dirigí hacia la puerta y con un gran golpe me fui, no podía oír las palabras "quiero estar con Sasori" duele, nunca lo había sentido, me arrepentía de no haberla tratado como debía antes, tal vez fue por eso que quería dejarme, y yo no podía ir tras ella, era muy orgulloso, no, bastante como para darle por lo menos, un ultimo abraso.

Me encontraba en mi cama acostado, eran las 22:30 de la noche y no podía dormir, pensaba y pensaba, "debe de estar con Sasori, regalándole cálidos besos, y caricias suaves" sentía una presión en el pecho, no podía, no podía aguantar mas, lo que sentía era mas que cualquier cosa, Sakura era mi niña caprichosa, era mi niña tierna, era? No, es mi niña, no podía dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie la tocara, sin pensarlo dos veces, avance, me calcé, y me dirigí hacia su casa, mas decidido que nunca, si me iba a dejar, bueno, lo aceptare, pero no sin antes dejar que Sasuke Uchiha disfrute.

Nervioso me aproxime a la puerta para golpear, rogaba para que se encuentre, mire el reloj y ya eran las 00:00, se aceleraron mis latidos al ver a una chica despeinada y con lagrimas caer de sus mejillas, pero me sorprendí aun mas cuando la chica se aproximó a mi y me dio un fuerte abraso, dejando de lado mi orgullo le respondí con uno aun mas agradable, después de unos minutos ella me tomo de la mano y me adentro hacia su casa, cerrando la puerta que quedo atrás, y me dijo entre llanto:

Sakura: Sasuke-kun no te enojes conmigo, "snif", no fue mi intención, sabes lo demasiado que te quiero, "snif" , y no me gusta que te sientas así, te quiero conmigo, no me gusta nadie mas que tu.

Esas ultimas palabras entraron en mi, y un alivio se encontraba en mi mente, un alivio en mi corazón, el odio que yacía en mi desapareció, y un escalofrió paso por mi espalda, me erice, no podía comprender lo que sentía, y me deje llevar, ya no me guiaba por mis pensamiento, solo me acerque a su oído y le susurre "No me dejes niña molesta", ya no aguantaba mas y sin pensar le robe un beso, un cálido y tierno beso, sentía gotas resbalar entre nuestros labios pece a sus lagrimas, pero pronto ya desaparecieron, mientras mas largo era el nuestro beso, mas acelerado era nuestro pulso, mi manos se deslizaban por su cintura, mientras los de ella, mi cuello, ambos seguíamos besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, nuestros pulsos aumentaban a cada segundo, sin dudarlo, introduje mi lengua en pleno beso, ella imito mis pasos e hizo lo mismo, nuestras lenguas empezaban a jugar en un combate, sin que se diera cuenta, la sujete y la levante agarrando sus piernas la cual estaban desnudas gracias a la pollera que traía puesto, la acomode en el sofá, y continuamos con nuestro beso, pero ahora con una posición diferente de la anterior, ahora me encontraba en sima de Sakura, ella, con mas comodidad, empezaba a acariciar suavemente mi cuerpo, subía y bajaba su mano, por otro lado esa suaves caricias hicieron que mi "amigo" se despertara aun mas de lo que ya estaba, las manos de la chica eran de diosa, y esos besos que también me enamoraban, mordía mi labio inferior y apretaba aun mas mi cuerpo con el suyo, yo no me quedaba atrás, toque su hermoso rostro con mi mano derecha e iba bajando lentamente hasta encontrarme con un molesto cierre, pare el beso y susurre en su oído, "bajo?" , ella no pudo decir palabra e inclino la cabeza en signo de aceptación, mis dedos sujetaron el cierre, y bajaron lentamente, haciendo que se vieran sus preciosos pechos, no estaban totalmente descubiertos ya que llevaba puesto un maldito sostén, no pude evitar volver a para el beso para ir bajando por su cuello, dejando besos y marcas, quería que supiera que era mía, solo mía, baje aun mas hasta encontrarme nuevamente pero ahora con una vista mas cerca, con sus blancos y suaves pechos, besaba lentamente su piel. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi abdomen, ahora más rápido, y desprendía botón por botón mi camisa hasta poder deshacerse de ella. No aguantaba mas, estaba excitado cada vez que tocaba mi cuerpo, me pare para poder darme un descanso y ella con su rostro de inocente dijo:

Sakura: Su-sucede algo?

Mi piel se erizo al oír la suave voz de Sakura pero esta se escuchaba mas ardiente, o era yo que estaba alucinando?

Sasuke: Niña, me tientas, hare cosas que no debo.

Sakura se paro después de haber hablado, mirándome fijamente a los ojos dijo:

Sakura: La niña también quiere hacer cosas que no debe.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el vaso lleno de pasión, la levante y me la lleve hacia su habitación diciendo:

Sasuke: Despídete del Sasuke amable.

Llegamos y deje con cuidado a Sakura en su cama para poder trancar la puerta. Volví hacia donde estaba Sakura, esta estaba acostada en la cama con los brazos tendidos, vestía solo con un sostén y una mini la cual dejaba ver toda sus partes, me inclina a ella y ambos empezamos a besarnos, seguíamos con nuestros intensos besos, carisias apasionadas.

El viento se escuchaba golpear en la ventana, y las horas pasaban, nuestra excitación estaba en los limites, mientras besaba sus pechos ahora libres del "maldito sostén", mis manos bajaban hacia la minifalda, otra prenda en mi parecer molesta, de una estocada la saque y la avente hacia el suelo, la mire fijo a los ojos y una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en mi rostro, una sonrisa que expresaba apode ración, me dirigí hacia sus labios para poder besarlos, mi mano izquierda masajeaba sus pechos, y mi mano derecha bajaba hacia su intimidad, pasaba su ombligo con caricias y cosquillas hasta llegar a la parte mas deseada, empecé introduciendo mi dedo índice, con suaves y lentos movimientos, la respiración de la chica se aceleraba, introduzco otro de mis dedos y su pecho subía y bajaba aun mas rápido.

Sasuke: Te gusta?

Sakura: Aahh, S-si!

Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos y se empezaban a oír los dulces y tiernos gemidos de Sakura, esos que me provocaban aun más. Me gustaba apretar y masajear sus pechos, lamer y morder su pezón, pero si tendría que elegir entre lo que mas me gusta, no tendría elección, porque todo lo de esta chica me fascina. Cuando mis movimientos se ponían bruscos la muchacha se sujetaba aun mas fuerte de mí, apretando todo mi cuerpo y rasgando mi espalda, me distraje con sus labios, hasta que Sakura me saco de mi distracción, interrumpió el beso con la respiración entrecortada para decir:

Sakura: Sa-sasuke-k-kun n-no aguant-to mas.

No logre entender lo que quiso decir, me dijo que no quería seguir? No le gusta?

Sakura quito mis dedos de su intimidad y me agarró para poder ponerse en posición sobre mi, me dijo con una mirada llena de pasión:

Sakura: A-ahora- man-do yo.

"Sexy" pensé, y sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, cada vez mas abajo, mientras besaba mis labios, se despedía de mi pantalón, primero desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre, después lo arrojo hacia el suelo, dejándome a la luz solo con mi bóxer negro, notando a un Sasuke muy excitado.  
Sakura detuvo el beso y tocando mi bóxer pronuncio:

Sakura: Bajo?

Sasuke: Que esperas?

La muchacha continúo sin decir palabra alguna y empezó a tocar mi "amigo" dejándolo al descubierto, eran movimientos bruscos que me dejaron sin palabras, no conocía las cualidades de esta chica, ya hora que las conozco las disfrutare. Mi cuerpo se sentía muy ansioso, quería mas, quería apoderarse de la belleza que se encontraba encima. Sakura interrumpió el beso, dejándome con mi boca sumí abierta, e introdujo mi pene en su boca, empezó a morder y a lamer, dando besos agitados, con ayuda de su mano la cual eran expertas.

Después de unos minutos re rutina, Sakura paro de hacer su acto y se arrodillo a mi, para así poder bajar la ultima prenda de la noche, sus braguitas, cuando logro poder quitárselas, sin pedir permiso, la niña se poso sobre mi, introduciendo mi "amigo" en su intimidad, ambos gemimos. Al inicio Sakura sentía dolor, pero besaba sus labios tiernamente para poder tapar gemidos y poderse dejar llevar, A los pocos segundos las embestidas eran más aceleradas, y nuestros cuerpos se movían a los mismos compas, gemíamos como nunca antes, y las caricias eran más fuertes. Después de minutos Sakura se sentía cansada al igual que yo, ya no podíamos mas, ella se acostó sobre mí con un gesto entre cansado y tierno, acomodamos las sabanas, y ambos nos acostamos, mientras mis mas sinceros sentimientos le expresaba a Sakura diciéndole:

Sasuke: Te amo.

Y fue en esta noche en donde un Uchiha pudo ganarle a aquel orgullo que no lo dejaba disfrutar de la calidez humana.

FIN!


End file.
